As it is known, the damping of the noise perceived in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle is still one of the key issues in the automotive industry, with the aim of improving passengers' acoustic comfort.
Basically, the damping of the noise perceived in the passenger compartment of a motor vehicle can be obtained through two different approaches, which can be used alternatively or in combination: a so-called passive approach, which is based on the use of proper soundproofing materials, and a so-called active approach, which is based on active noise control (ANC), also known as active noise cancellation (ANC), active noise reduction (ANR) or active noise damping (AND), through which the noise is reduced by adding a sound that is specifically designed to disruptively interfere with the noise, so as to mitigate it or even completely cancel it in the ideal case in which the added sound is perfectly identical to the noise but with an opposite phase.
A solution based on active noise control in the automotive industry is disclosed, for example, in DE 43 05 217 A1, wherein the noise in the passenger compartment is measured by means of sound sensors properly arranged in the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle and then is hindered by diffusing in the passenger compartment a proper sound signal by means of the loudspeakers of the stereo system of the motor vehicle.